Dirty Secrets
by Headcaase
Summary: A boring Friday night alone together, brings Sirius to telling James a dirty secret of his... HEAVY SLASH.


**A/N: **This is one of my favorite stories I've written, and thought that it needed to be cleaned up a bit. So it's been edited, and fixed in a few places. I hop you guys liked it, I made it for **albe-chan** back in the day :) Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Smut, SLASH, foul language and James cheating on Lily. Yup.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the pups...though I really wish I did -sniff sniff-

* * *

**Dirty Secrets**

"_Hey Prongs, can I tell you a secret?"_It all started with those words. Those eight little words, that tumbled from the lips of Sirius Black in that oh so manipulative aristocratic way. The way it made sure James couldn't say no, so he had no idea of the Pandora's box he was letting loose upon himself.

It was a regular Friday night during spring time at Hogwarts. It was fresh and nice out on the grounds and down in Hogsmeade, the night sky twinkling with bright diamond stars. The perfect night to go out and cause some mischief, or go out on a romantic date. But instead, Sirius and James were sitting on the Marauder's dorm room floor, passing a bottle of fire whiskey back and forth to one another.

In all reality, it wasn't a _regular _Friday night for the two boys. Usually on a night such as this, the four Marauders would be sneaking around the castle, or out enjoying their freedom as newly turned adults down in Hogsmeade. But not tonight. Tonight, Remus and Peter were at the library for an all night study session (much to Peter's dismay), because Remus found out that young Wormtail was failing many of his classes. So they rushed off, and left James and Sirius with nothing at all to do.

With a bored and frustrated sigh, Sirius took another swig from the bottle and handed it over to James a little more roughly than he had meant to.

"I'm _bored, _Prongs. When you mentioned alcohol, I thought more along the lines of some kind of party."

James rolled his eyes, and gulped down a large swig of the whiskey, squeezing his eyes shut as it slowly burned its way down his throat, "Well deal with it, you have alcohol now just pretend you're at a party," he croaked, shoving the bottle back in Sirius' face.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friend and sneered, "Fine. So, why aren't you out with Evans or something? Not that I mind having some company on a boring night such as this one. It's just that you two are usually stuck to each other like glue, since you started shagging and all that."

James licked his lips that were beginning to become chapped, and said, "She's out with some friends of her own tonight, down in Hogsmeade, something maybe _we _should've done tonight."

"And _why _didn't we?" Sirius scoffed, bottle nearly falling out of his hand, though James caught it just in time with the help of his amazing Quidditch skills. He then took it away so no further harm could come upon it.

"Because her and her friends are there! She'd think I'm being all clingy and stuff, and I don't want that. Not to mention her friends would start trying to talk her out of dating me again. And by the way, we haven't 'shagged' yet, alright?" The messy haired Animagus said, all while having another shot of firewhiskey burn down his throat.

"What?" Sirius suddenly blurted, not even listening to a lot of what his friend was saying in the first place. He had been concentrating on a way to snatch the bottle back, "You two haven't fucked yet, and you've been going out for what, like, 6 months?"

"Padfoot!" James hissed, sputtering out alcohol and glaring at him, "Don't be so loud, I don't want the whole bloody castle to know!"

Sneakily, Sirius grabbed the bottle out of James' hands while he was distracted and lunged onto the bed. James gave a surprised, _Hey! _And tried to grab the firewhiskey bottle back from him, but to no avail.

Sirius then began talking, "Well, who's to say the school doesn't already know, eh? My dear Prongsies? They probably do, at least half the student body. That half of the student body probably being girls because little Miss Evans has told them that her boyfriend doesn't shoot for pussy." He stated, keeping James from stealing back the bottle.

A little offended by his friend's comments, James ceased trying to reclaim the alcohol, "What the fuck are you talking about?" He exclaimed, "Are you saying I'm gay?"

Sirius grinned deviously, and downed the rest of the bottles contents. He then through the bottle against the wall where it smashed into a thousand pieces. He always did strange things when he was a little tipsy, "Yes, Prongs I'm saying you're gay."

Not even a little surprised by the smashing of the firewhiskey bottle, James snorted at the thought of himself being gay. He grabbed his wand and said a repairing charm, the bottle becoming whole again, falling over and rolling under their wardrobe, "You're much more of a pouf than I am, and will ever be for that matter," James smirked.

"Oh psh! Really? And how is that?" Sirius questioned, still standing on the bed, hands on his hips, "Prove me wrong."

"Well you're a complete and utter man whore, for one thing," James smirked, as he leaned against the post on his bed, "You shag anything that moves, and, you kissed – no, _snogged _that 6th year Hufflepuff Jonathan, last year in the fourth level bathroom."

Silence hung uneasily in the air for a moment, Sirius wide eyed at James' knowing of what him and Jonathan had done a year ago, "What…? How the hell did you know?" He was red in the face now, embarrassed and slightly angry.

"I was wondering what you two were doing, and so I followed you," James rolled his eyes as if the information was obvious, a smirk still playing at his lips, "Anything else you two did? I left after the first few minutes. I really wouldn't be surprised if you jerked each other off."

Sirius was now fed up with his friend's little rant, and with an almost animal-like cry he jumped off the bed and dove at James head on.

"You are such a fucking prick!" Sirius screamed. He probably wouldn't have been so angry if it weren't for the alcohol. If he were a little more sober he could've handled this situation a lot better. He would have laughed it off, found a way to go around the story and say that it wasn't him and that it was probably his brother Regulus.

James made a sort of _oomf _sound when Sirius' body collided with his, and when they hit the floor, the wind got knocked out of him.

"Si-si-Siri-us," he wheezed, doing his best to hold back his friend's flailing fists while trying to suck in oxygen at the same time, "I – I take it – it back! Its oka-ay if you swing that way!"

Over the course of several minutes, rolling around on the floor, punching and lashing out at each other, it turned into more of how they would play - wrestle under the beech tree at the edge of the black lake. Or how they would all play around and hunt during the full moon. The anger drained from their voices, and it was replaced with laughter as Sirius pinned James to the ground and straddled his hips. Sirius grinned.

"Soo...," James hummed, clearing his throat while trying to sit up with Sirius' weight still on him, "You still mad at me, or are we mates again?"

"I, would say we're mates again," Sirius smirked, leaning down into his friend so their faces were barely inches apart.

James then noticed something in Sirius' silver orbs – something that had never been directed towards him before, but so many other countless people. Was it, lust? James broke out in a cold sweat, and at the same time his face heated up.

"Um, Sirus…?" He questioned softly, but his body was responding to the person on top of him, that was slowly swaying and grinding into him. He could feel his arousal beginning to grow.

"Hey Prongs, can I tell you a secret?" Sirius asked, voice thick with want and need, and perfect white (almost canine-like) teeth lightly biting into a sexy pouting lip.

Entranced by all the overwhelming sensations James' body was feeling, and by the handsome boy on top of him, he nodded almost numbly. The alcohol in his system making his head buzz in anticipation for what Sirius was about to tell him.

Sirius grinded down into his friend's growing erection, and began to unbutton James' button-up white cotton school shirt, making James squeeze his eyes shut and groan.

"I like to fuck blokes," Sirius smirked, enjoying the little sounds of tortured pleasure that poured from James' mouth, "And, I've wanted to fuck you for a year."

James' eyes snapped open, and he tried to think straight. Did Sirius _want _him? And if he did, did he want him back? Did he want to do this when he finally had Lily, and Lily wanted him? But Sirius knew exactly what James was thinking.

"Oh c'mon," he purred into the messy haired boy's ear, "You and Lily haven't even shagged each other yet, so what difference does it make? Besides, you want this I know it…I can tell," he then smirked deviously, slipping a knee in between James' legs and applying pressure onto his rapidly hardening cock. He then took off James' glasses that were sliding off the end of his nose, and put them on top of his trunk at the end of the bed.

"Sirius!" James moaned, back arching, "Dear fucking Merlin…"

Sirius then captured James' lips with his own, kissing him fiercely as they both began exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

"Sirius, I," Kiss, "I want you," A bite on the neck, "Oh Merlin, _please fuck me_," Clothing covered cocks sliding together. Sirius broke the kiss and groaned into the hot flesh of James' neck.

"You're going to have to beg a lot more than that it you want my cock inside of you." This caused James to whimper and plead.

Soon they got up off the floor, tearing off one another's clothes, touching skin, kissing anywhere they could reach. They fell back onto James' bed, Sirius on top, both biting and stroking. Then they were both naked, skin on skin and fingernails dragging skinny red trails across smooth and writhing bodies.

James had never felt anything like this before, never felt an attraction so strong towards anyone in his life – particularly a guy who happened to be his long term best friend. But this wasn't something out of love – yes they cared for one another, like brothers but never as lovers. Somehow both of them knew what they were doing would never get in the way. Both of them were horny, both of them knew each other and deep down knew that soon they would never be together all of the time.

James even knew that he would end up regretting this, regretting it because he was going behind Lily's back to fuck someone else, even if that person was his best friend. But at the moment he didn't care, he told himself that he would deal with that cross-roads when it was time. He wanted the satisfaction now.

"W-want you," Sirius breathed into James' mouth, as he stroked the hard pulsing member between his friend's legs.

"Sirius, if you keep doing that I'm going to fucking explode," James hissed, arms tightening around the other Animagus' neck. This caused Sirius to smile, and cease his actions, making James all the more hot and bothered.

"Why did you stop?" He whined, as Sirius got up and rushed over to his bed stand, pulling a little tube from the drawer. He then crawled back on top of James and kissed him hotly.

"You've never shagged a bloke, have you James?" He said with a deep throated chuckle, caressing the inside of the other boy's thighs.

Silently, James shook his head, his heart rate picking up as those aristocratic fingers trailed flaming hot paths along his smooth and sensitive skin, "No, but I want this…I want you to fuck me," he hissed, when Sirius dragged a long teasing finger over the head of his cock, "Stop teasing Padfoot!"

"Okay," Sirius grinned widely, picking up the tube of lube he extracted from his nightstand, opening it and pouring some onto his fingers, "Then relax, or this is going to really hurt."

Those words from Sirius' lips made James both quiver in fear of pain, and in sick pleasure that it might actually hurt.

Then Sirius dipped under James' body, and coaxingly slid a finger into the tight puckered entrance. This caused James to bite his lip and bury his face into Sirius' shoulder, trying to relax as he told him to. A few minutes later he became adjusted to the strange feeling of something inside of him, and Sirius added another finger and scissored them. This stretched James further and made him cry out. Pain soon turned into boiling hot ecstasy as Sirius thrusted a third finger in and hit something that made James see stars.

"Sirius, oh Gods that feels good!" Sirius did it again, "Fucking Merlin!"

Once Sirius decided that James was prepared enough, he removed his appendages – earning a whimper of disappointment from Prongs. But Sirius ignored the begging and slathered his cock in the slick lube, and readied it at James' virgin hole.

"Ready, Prongs?" He whispered slyly against the shell of the other boy's ear.

Anticipation over flowed in James and he nodded, bracing himself by grasping the sheets and digging his fingernails in tightly. Then Sirius sheathed himself into the contracting slick heat, and James screamed and white spots erupted in front of his eyes. Even though it stung, and burned, and stretched, it felt _so good._

"Oh gods, Sirius move…," He panted, as the last of his virginity was fucked out of him into oblivion, Sirius claiming it now and forever as his own.

From then on no more words were exchanged. Only the sounds of flesh slapping on flesh, pulses beating out of control, heavy breathing, and _sex _were heard. There were no words of love, or comfort, but the silent pleads and commands of pure unadulterated lust.

As the two climaxed, they called out each other's names, collapsed and clung to one another as if falling from the highest cloud in the sky.

They breathed oxygen into their numb brains as they tried to comprehend just what they had done. And as they laid in silence and thought, they knew that it was just what they needed, and not even just a one time thing. Yes, James loved Lily – but even if he loved her he still wanted Sirius.

"Well, how does it feel to know my deepest darkest dirtiest secret?" Sirius snorted, absentmindedly stroking the messy tangle of dark mane that was James' hair.

James then laughed, "It feels fucking great…," he then put his hand high up on Sirius' leg, right near his groin and began to inch closer. Sirius' body sparked and heated up in response, "Any other dirty secrets I should know about?" He grinned.

Sirius' cock twitched in interest, "I think I have a few you should hear."

* * *

_Review! Because you love me?_


End file.
